Fooling Me Like The Sun In The Winter
by imapartofallthativemet
Summary: This one shot is based during The Plays The Thing. Set after Bailey runs off after the play and until Cody shows up and tries to apologize. Bailey examines their broken relationship, and ultimately chooses if it's worth it to even try anymore.


**So this is my 3rd story in about roughly a month, so I'm a little excited. I've been listening to a lot of trance music lately (Which is basically techno/dance music.) and I came across Sun In The Winter by Max Graham feat. Neev Kennedy. It fueled this story from the ground up. This story takes place between the time when Bailey runs off from the Play until Cody comes and tries to apologize. Oh, this story takes place in The Plays The Thing. **

**I hope you all enjoy. All reviews are greatly appreciated - Sam Daniels.  
**

* * *

You muted love without a warning. Now all I hear are distant words of our past... fooling me like the sun in the winter, warm for a while, fading away. Taking me in the like the summer is calling. The promise of love turned a cold surprise - Sun In The Winter.

* * *

In disbelief, Bailey watched as Cody in drag fell down, pretending to die.

"I can't believe you hate me so much that you killed me off!" Bailey cried, running off as fast as she can to get away from the play, away from him. She reached the safety of her cabin, fumbling through blurry eyes to find her cabin keys. Once inside, only then did she lean up against the door, sliding down to be seated on the floor and placed her head in her hands and letting out a sob.

She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life, watching Cody in that dress, shaking his "Bon Bons" for everyone to see. How could he think so low of her? She reached up to her desk drawer, pulling it open and grabbing the photo that was previously hidden. It was the last remaining photo after Miss tutweiler suggested that she cut Cody's face out of all of her photos. The photo was taken during the mulch festival; Cody's arm was around her waist, in the other arm he was holding a glass of corna-cola.

Ultimately, that was why he confused her so much. One minute, he was doing the impossible for her, making her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Cody in her life. The next, he would be cutting her down, trying to beat her at games he knew he couldn't win; even slandering her dignity for everyone to see.

Sure, in these last few months, they both have been trying to knock each other down, each hitting their hardest, calling out every fault they could detect. Both trying their darnedest when they were being attacked to look like it really didn't affect them. But every once in a blue moon, Bailey could feel her facade slipping, her true emotions seeping through the cracks. Like the time Woody's sister was on board, jealousy overwhelmed her. But then Cody delivered the coldest, and hardest blow, telling Willa that he was still in love with Bailey, only then to rip it all away a few spare moments later and leave her feeling hollow again.

Bailey sighed, annoyed that she basing her own happiness on the actions of a boy that she broke up with months ago. She slowly stood, moving over to the bed and sat down. It wasn't like he was going to marry her one day or anything, especially after that disastrous marriage project. If he hadn't broken his stupid legs or fake broke them, or whatever, then maybe it would have been fine.

But Cody as always managed to redeem himself with the wheelchair full of flowers, promising her tha he would "crawl to the ends of the earth to make her happy". Stupid Cody! She wished that there was a bullentin board or a warning that had presented itself as she signed up for Seven Seas High. She wished that it had warned her that even though she will think that she had found her True Love, she really was setting herself for great heartbreak and extreme self disapointment. She couldn't believe that she was stupid enough to fall for that, that she ever believed that Cody was the "One". That only ever happened in fairy tales, and Cody was certainly not her fairytale ending.

There was always this sense of competition between the both of them, Cody would always try to be right, even when the both knew tha he was most defiantly wrong. It usually caused them to fight, maybe even break up for a day or two. Eventually the sense that the needed each other would overpower any sense of pride they held onto. Now that Bailey thought about it, it was usually Cody 2/3rds of the time. He just couldn't accept that she was smarter then him.

Bailey shrugged and turned on her ipod, letting whatever song play through her speakers, not that she would really be listening, she didnt want to feel the silence anymore. She moved up off of the bed, entering her bathroom, checking her make up in the mirror. It wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, but then again, she was expecting a full on disaster. She wiped under her eyes, clearing up the smudges that had been storing up. She looked in the mirror, sighing at her returning image. She looked like a weak petty teenage girl. She hated feeling so weak, escpecially having someone in control of her emotions.

But who was she kidding? She asked herself as she returned to her bed and turned off her iPod. Everyone knew that being with Cody made her the happiest she had been in years! Far better then she had been when she was with Moose. Cody always made her feel special, not strange and annoying like most people in Kettlecorn had percieved her. She was always known as the big dreamer there, most shooting her down whenever she discussed her future plans; always telling her that although they were nice dreams, they would be better persued within the towns boarders. Sure she was smart, they would tell her, but she was best staying put.

But then, there was stupid Cody with his mulch festival and his pathetic attempt to try and beat Moose at events that he didn't even stand a chance at; telling her to follow her heart. She always knew that in the end, Cody supported any decision tha Bailey made with her heart, proving her that he really did trust her.

Well, for most of the time anyway. He certainly did not trust her in Paris. He made that very clear that night, and also twenty minutes ago. He made it very clear that he assumed that she went out and purposly cheated on Cody! It was not her fault that Jean-Luc came on so strongly. She had reminded him at least four times that she was with Cody.

Of course, being the perfectionist that Cody was, he had to practise their date with London! If Jean-Luc and the practice date hadn't happened, she was a 100% sure that her and Cody would still be together. But what could she do about it now? Cody was acting like the sun in the winter, warming and cooling at a moments notice. She was never sure if she was walking on solid ground with Cody, not anymore.

And even if they did get back together, which was the slimmest possibility now, how could they both make sure that they wouldn't make the same mistakes? Could she even afford to take that risk?

A knock at her door brought her out of her reverie. Wiping her tears, she stood up from the bed and walked across the room, opening the door. There stood Cody, back as his normal self with the most apologetic expresson on his face.

"Bailey, I'm really sorry. Can we put this whole play thing behind us?"

"Oh, yeah, we can out it behind us. We can put everything behind us."

"That's great! Cause I was just thinking the two of us-."

"Should never speak to each other again? I agree!" Bailey interrupted, slamming the door his face. Turning to face her room, fresh tears swarmed her eyes. She seated herself back on her bed, covering her mouth in surprise.

If she had chosen the safest decision, the one that she knew would protect her heart; why did it feel like it was the wrong one?

* * *

**So, I guess the answer to the final question is pretty obvious since we've all seen twister, but what do you think about that? **

**Love it? Hate it? Think of ways to change it? Any and all reviews are appreciated - Sam Daniels. **

**P.S. - I posted the link for the song on my profile if anyone wishes to listen to it.  
**


End file.
